You Belong With Me
by cmonteiths
Summary: L/P: AU Lucas and Peyton are BFF's she likes him but he's with Brooke. Loosely based of Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me. Chapter 6 up! my pen name was formaly pinkpenguin045 I am now DracoM.RonW.820, inmportant notice inside!
1. The First Day

**Ok Here's my new story and my first OTH story LP and minor NH and Brooke/OC. Summary: AU L/P story loosely based on the Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me (great song, check it out) So basically Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Nathan are all Best Friends. Haley and Nathan are dating, Peyton is single but has a huge crush on Lucas but Lucas is dating popular girl/cheer caption Brooke Davis. Brooke fans don't read this Brooke isn't very friendly in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH I do however own William. **

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

It was here, finally the first day of senior year. Peyton Sawyer was one of the only ones not looking forward to the first day for 3 reasons

Her twin brother William was a total airhead and probably would make fun of her during school.

She wasn't a big fan of the whole learning thing, she wanted to be a music producer not a chemist or a writing, like her best friend Lucas

Lucas was the third reason, him and Peyton had been best friends sine 3rd grade when him, his mom and twin brother Nathan had moved to Tree Hill. He was the third reason because of Brooke Davis, his new girlfriend, they had gotten together at end of the summer party last week and now they were inseparable.

He was the main reason, the main reason she didn't want to go back to school. It wasn't just because he had a girlfriend. She could handle that, her other best friend Nathan was actually dating Peyton's girl best friend Haley, it was because she was in love with her best friend. Oh Crap…

LP*NH*OTH*LP*OTH*

Lucas Scott loved the first day of school, for many reasons actually, one was because he now had a super-fun, cute and sweet girlfriend Brooke Davis. Brooke was un-doubtly a party girl. She loved having fun, but that's what Lucas loved about her.

One that first day of school Lucas followed his regular routine of waking up, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, packing his gym bag and back pack and then finally making his way downstairs for his mom's first day of school chocolate chip pancakes with him and his twin brother Nathan. Him and Nathan had a rough childhood, their dad, Dan Scott, was really aggressive and not the best father figure. He had pushed his twins into basketball at age 3 and even though they had grown to love the game the didn't like their dad's attitude. Finally after 9 years of a rocky marriage their mom, Karen Roe Scott, and their dad got a divorce. They then moved to Tree Hill and moved in with their Aunt Deb and their Uncle Keith.

"Morning Sweetie, you excited about your first day of school?" his mom asked as he entered the kitchen and sat at his usual place at the table setting a plate of pancakes down in front of him. His brother who was sitting across from him was scarfing down his pancakes.

"Yeah mom I really am, woah slow down their Nate your gonna chock." Lucas said chuckling as he took a bite of his mom's breakfast. "This is good mom."

"Of course it is." Karen said smiling slyly at her son.

"Well I guess I'm off I gotta go pick up Haley." Nathan said grabbing his bags and kissing their mother on the cheek. "See you later Mom and see you at school Luke".

"Well I should get going as well, gotta go pick up Brooke."

"What about Peyton, don't you always pick her up?"

"Well her brother will give her a ride,"

Before his mom could argue Lucas was calling over his shoulder "See ya Mom."

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

He was late, he was never late. Peyton stood outside her 3 bedroom house waiting for the past 10 minutes for Lucas to come and pick her up. He never bailed on her. Suddenly she heard a car honking and tires squeaking to a stop in front of her. She looked up hopefully hoping Lucas would be their his signature smile on his friends apologizing for being late. But instead she saw her other best friends Nathan and Haley which still made her smile.

"Hey Sawyer, what are you still doing here, shouldn't Lucas be driving you to school." Nathan asked confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought but apparently he had better things to do." Her mind immediately flashed to Brooke. Of course how could she be so stupid he was with Brooke. "So you guys gonna offer me a ride or what"

"Oh right sorry." Haley and Nathan both said at the same time causing Peyton to laugh. At least she still had them.

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

When Lucas arrived at school this morning he was in a good mood, he had picked up his girlfriend this morning and she had surprised him with coffee and a bagel. But his mood immediately sank when Brooke quickly kissed him on the cheek and went to go find her friends and then he saw Peyton, Nathan and Haley all sitting at a table waiting for him. Peyton looked sad while Nathan and Haley were laughing and joking. He walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Lucas said in monotone.

"Hey Luke." Haley and Nathan said in happy voices. They weren't mad at him like Peyton was, which is why she didn't even look up when he sat down.

"So where were you this morning I tried calling you. Did you have car troubles or something?" She asked not looking up. Lucas was a lot of thing but he was not a lier so hopefully she would get an answer of why he didn't show that morning.

"Um no actually I picked up Brooke this morning." he replied, at this Peyton looked up, a scowl on her face. Haley and Nathan saw that something was going to happen so they both got up and whispered "we should get going" and "see you at lunch." That left Peyton and Lucas, Peyton scowling Lucas looking confused.

"So your saying that you didn't pick me up this morning because you were with your girlfriend?" Peyton asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah" Lucas said not knowing that she was mad at him.

"Ohh Ok, you know I should get going." it came out harsher then expected but she didn't care, and then she grabbed her bag and stomped away in a huff. Leaving Lucas sitting alone thinking _What the hell just happened?"_

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

**Soo did you like it, I know it was kinda boring but it was more like and introduction to all the relationships and characters. So please R&R and I will update soon, Thanx**

**Xoxo GossipQueenB12**

**Ohh and Gossip Girl and Oc fans check out my other stories The OC: The New Generation, Girl Behind the Mask and New Life New City Same Drama**


	2. Worst Day Ever

**Ok here it is the 2****nd**** chapter of "You Belong With Me." I realized that it would be so much easier if I did POV for each chapter, so this chapter is in Peyton's POV starting after what happened with her and Lucas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill but I do however own William. **

**A/N: Italics is flashbacks, bold italics is thoughts and bold is text messages, emails and IM's**

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

Peyton's POV.

As I stormed off to homeroom I noticed Brooke and her cheerleaders staring in my direction. I also noticed my brother standing behind Brooke giving the elevator eyes (**A/N: looking a girl up and down**), _**Good he was such a pig**__. _Just as I saw Brooke and her crew start walking towards me the bell rang.

When I arrived in my designated homeroom I was relieved to see Haley sitting in the front row next to the window. I ran over to her to tell her what had happened with Lucas when suddenly I heard a voice I recognized.

"So Brooke don't you just love the first day of school, that means cheerleading tryouts soon right?" It was Brooke's ditzy cheerleader friend Bevin. She was talking to Brooke so that could only mean one thing, I turned my head towards the door only to see Brooke, Bevin and another red-head I didn't recognize.

"Yes Bevin, I love the first day and yes the cheerleading tryouts will be soon we need three more members."

I rolled my eyes, cheerleading tryouts. I quickly whipped out my cell phone, cell phones weren't allowed in class, but homeroom didn't officially start for five more minutes. I texted Nathan, the only person I felt like I could talk to about Lucas problems/Lucas's girlfriend problems.

**Peyton: my day sucks its official lucas's gf is in my hr!!!! 911!!!**

**Nathan: tht sucks sawyer but think bout it the more you hang out wit her the more you can find out bout her relationship w/luke**

**Peyton: and y would I would want tht info nate?**

**Nathan: well you want lucas right?**

**Peyton: Yh, ur point?**

**Nathan: the more you find out the more you can find a reason 4 them to break up, r any of her friends in her homeroom?**

**Peyton: Yh tht ditzy girl Bevin and some red-head girl I didn't recognize**

**Nathan: good she's their queen any thing tht happens she will tell them right.**

**Peyton: I really doubt that if she hooks up w/ a random then she is gonna announce it in the middle of hr**

**Nathan: any1 else in ur hr tht u know?**

**Peyton: yh Hales **

**Nathan: Ohh good she is really good at reading people, especially if their hiding something.**

**Peyton: thanx nate you rock :)**

**Nathan: anytime P. Sawyer, catch ya l8r, say hi to hales 4 me **

I closed my cell phone has soon as the final bell rang and settled into the teachers spiel about how "senior year is gonna change my life forever." Soon enough though I got my schedule and was off to 1st period math. After math and 2nd period biology I had english which thanks to Lucas was my favorite class.

When I got to the classroom I noticed Lucas sitting over by the window I made my way over to him, hoping I could apologize for what had happened that morning in the quad. I sat down next to him and said in my nicest voice,

"Hey Luke this seat taken?" I motioned to the seat behind him.

"No, go ahead. Look Peyt I am so sorry for not picking you up this morning it's just Brooke didn't have a ride and I thought your brother would give you a ride." He sounded so sympathetic I had to forgive him,

"Don't worry about it Lucas it's just--" but before I could finish none other then Brooke Davis came over.

"It's just what Peyton?" he question but before I could answer Brooke whispered in his ear,

"Hey sexy" she gave him a seductive smile before kissing him right on the lips in the middle of a classroom.

"Wow hey Brooke, you remember my friend Peyton right?"

"Ohh the artist girl, who likes punk rock and dresses in all black?"

"Yeah that's me, depressed emo artist punk rocker, that's me in a nuttshell Brooke." Lucas gave me a look. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and took a seat next to Lucas. She winked at him. I was about to get up and move but the teacher cam in and we had to start.

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

I was so glad that my last class was a study hall. I had no friends in it but I was ok with that after 3rd period I was glad I didn't have to look at Brooke and Lucas giving lovey-dovey looks to each other every 2 seconds. We were in the computer lab and I logged onto my email account a noticed a new email from Lucas that had been sent about 20 minutes ago meaning from last period.

**To: Peyton Sawyer (****)**

**From: Lucas Scott (****)**

**Re: After school**

**Peyt, **

**Sorry we couldn't talk more in english but I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school? Text me.**

**Lucas**

Ok so it wasn't exactly the apology I was hoping but it was good enough. I shoot him back a conformation text telling him to meet me out front at 3:15.

After school I was waiting for Lucas, almost everyone had left my now, school got out at three, I had told Lucas to meet me at 3:15 to give him some time. It was now 3:30. I was getting kinda worried but then I realized that I hadn't seen Brooke leave yet either. I realized what the situation was and I then started my 25:00 minute walk home. _**Great my day just keeps getting better. **_

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

**So how did you like the second chapter, again it was more of a filler chapter and I don't think I like the ending but it's more a lead in for the next chapter. The next chapter is where the real drama begins. Also for those reading "The O.C: The Next Generation" I have the first real chapter almost done just putting some finishing touches on it. So please R&R and I will update soon. Thanx!**

**Xoxo GossipQueenB12**


	3. Trying to apologize

**Ok so here is it the 3****rd**** chapter of "You Belong With Me." Thank you everybody for all the wonderful reviews...I feel so loved (lol)…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH but I do own William**

**A/N: Lucas's P.O.V right before Peyton leaves school, thoughts in bold italics, flashbacks in italics and IM's, emails and texts are in bold. **

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

Lucas POV

I looked down at my watch 3:25, _**Crap I'm late to meet Peyton**__. _ I had been meeting with Coach Whitey at the last minute and hadn't had a chance to talk to Peyton about being late. I quickly ran to my locker and headed out towards the quad, I really hoped that Peyton hadn't left yet. I was almost to the quad I could see Peyton standing there I was about to call her name when I heard my name.

"Lucas Scott, Brooke's new boyfriend right?" it was a red-headed girl that I hadn't meet before.

"Yeah, no need to be rude but may I ask who you are?"

"Ohh I'm Rachel Gatina, I have only been in Tree Hill a couple weeks, Brooke and I went to summer camp together a couple years ago," I still was confused on who she was but now at least I had a name. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw that Peyton wasn't there anymore, _**crap, that is the second time today that I have ditched her**_. "You know Lucas I was there the night you and Brooke met and started dating." I remembered to, it was 2 weeks before today, he had ditched Peyton that night also. _**God why am I such a dick to her...she deserves way better friends. **_

As Rachel rambled on about how her and Brooke were such good friends I thought of a way to apologize to her. Finally Rachel ended her little "speech" and jetted off to cheerleading practice, I was finally free. I ran down the street anxious to get home and email Peyton.

When I reached my bedroom I logged on the my email and IM accounts.

**To: Peyton Sawyer**

**From: Lucas Scott**

**Re: So So Sorry Peyton**

**Peyton I am so terribly sorry for everything that I did today and you deserve way better friends then me but I hope that means you won't go searching for new ones. Love Lucas. **

That was good. I noticed also that Peyton was signed on to her IM account.

**GreatGasby01- Peyton? Peyton? You there?**

**1991 as signed off. **

I smacked my desk in frustration. I wanted Peyton to talk to me, I wanted my best friend. I decided that tomorrow I would do something to show Peyton I cared and I wasn't a horrible friend. I prayed that she would forgive me.

As I was developing a plan I heard a knock at my door.

"Come In."

"Hey Luke, I thought you were out with Peyton." Nathan said as he entered my room.

"Ya things didn't go as planed."

"Whatever Luke just don't let her go ok?"

"Ya wasn't planing on it."

After Nathan left I got back to my plan. By midnight I had the perfect plan, and I a shut my eyes I smiled to myself thinking _**I won't let you go Peyton I won't **_

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up I had a serious writers block, anyways you will find out Lucas's perfect plan in the next chapter. So please as always R&R!!**


	4. The Next Day

**Ok here it is the 4****th**** chapter in "You Belong With Me" again I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update I just finished school and I haven't had any time to think let alone write so hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: 'lalez' brought something to my attention the reason Lucas didn't tell Peyton about Whitey is because he was stopped in the hallway and didn't have a chance to tell Peyton. **

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

Peyton's POV

When I woke up the next morning I heard whistling coming from downstairs _**Could it be?**_

"DAD!" I said running out of bed and running down the stairs. I reached the kitchen seeing my dad leaning over the stove making pancakes and my brother sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey kiddo how are you" my dad said turning around with a smile on his face.

"I'm good dad I am so glad you're home" **(A/N: he has the same job that he does on the show)**

"So why don't you sit down have some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes, then after you get ready I will drive you both to school, or Peyton does Lucas still drive you"

"I'm not really on speaking terms with Lucas right now."

"O do you want to talk about it."

"Not really"

"Ok"

After I had eaten and gotten ready I met my dad in the hallway before going out to the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it sweetie"

"I'm sure"

On our way to school they stopped at a stop light and my dad turned to me.

"Dad I do not want to talk about Lucas right now."

"Ok I wasn't going to ask, I was going to ask how Nate and Hales are?"

"O their good"

"Good"

The light turned green and my dad lightly stepped on the gas when suddenly they were hit on the passenger side. I was knocked out cold. The last thing I remember is my dad screaming "PEYTON!"

No One's POV

Lucas had been driving to Peyton's house the first part of his plan when suddenly he saw a car wreck. He decided to stop and help when he saw a face he recognized.

"Mr. Sawyer" he called out, he got out his car running towards the wreck "Mr. Sawyer is everything ok?" Lucas asked once he reached the wreck."

"No Lucas we were hit, she was hit."

"Who was hit?" Peyton's dad stepped aside to show Lucas Peyton lying unconscious in the middle of the road.

"Oh my god" Lucas whispered barely audible. He felt the tears weal up in his eyes. She looked bad, her blond hair spread in a halo shape around her hair, blood stained. The rest of her he couldn't bare to look at.

"Mr. Sawyer why don't you go call the ambulance while I stay here." Lucas said.

"Ok, Lucas you promise to stay here and look after her." He had tears in his eyes and few cuts on his face but other than that he looked fine.

"I promise"

Lucas got down next to Peyton the tears now flowing down his face. He couldn't lose her. She was one of the most important things in the world to him. He heard her voice get rougher and more slow paced.

"NOOO!! Peyton no please no I can't lose you, you are so important to me, more important then Brooke I promise. Peyton I love you"

LP*NH*OTH*LP*NH*OTH*

**So did you like it I know it was a cliffhanger ending but I need to create more drama. So please R&R thanx. **

**Xoxo pinkpenguin045**


	5. Autors Note

**Hey guys this is not an update I just thought I would let everyone reading this story that I will be away for a week starting tomorrow so I will probably update sometime after the 4****th****…**

**Thanks guys! **

**Xoxo pinkpenguin045**


	6. Unconscious

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to add, I have just been having some serious writers block with this story, I think I finally got this chapter though**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill **

Lucas POV

Peyton was still unconscious in the hospital even though it had been 3 days since the accident. I had spent always every afternoon (much to Brooke's dismay) in the hospital with Nathan and Haley just waiting for a change in Peyton's condition. Peyton's dad had gotten out with a couple scratches but he felt so guilty for putting his only daughter in danger. One afternoon, the forth day since the accident it was Saturday so I decided to spend it at the hospital. When I arrived I saw Peyton's dad out in the waiting room seeing has visiting hours hadn't started yet,

"Hey "

"Oh. Hello Lucas."

"Is there any change"

"No. Lucas I just wanted to thank you for being there for Peyton"

"Of course Mr. Sawyer, she's my best friend, I would do anything for her."

"Look Lucas, I really think I should go home, take a shower and get some sleep would you mind staying here with Peyton until I get back?"

"Of course." He really did need a shower and some sleep, he was a wreck.

After Mr. Sawyer had left my cell phone buzzed with a message and I realized I had 3 new text messages from Haley, Nathan and Brooke.

**Haley: Lucas are you spending the day at the hospital? **

**Nathan: Hey Luke I'm going not go to the hospital today but could you please keep me updated? Thanks bro**

**Brooke: LUCAS?!?!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!? YOU'RE WITH PEYTON AGAIN AREN'T YOU? GOD LUCAS SHE HAS A FAMILY! SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU!**

I grimaced at Brooke's text, it was time to end it with her. After shooting yes text messages to Nathan and Haley I sent **We need to talk, meet me outside Tree Hill County Hospital in 20.**

Certain enough 20 minutes later I was greeting, unhappily I mite add, Brooke.

"Hello Brooke"

"Lucas"

"Listen Brooke, we need to stop kidding ourselves, we aren't supposed to be together."

"WHAT! You're breaking up with me! This is about Peyton isn't it?"

"Brooke, Peyton isn't just my best friend she is my whole life, I love her Brooke I always have I just haven't realized it til now."

"Fine. Goodbye Lucas, I hope you have a nice life." and with that she stomped away and ran as fast as her kitten heels could take her. I smiled knowing that I wouldn't have a problem with Brooke anymore. I strode back into the hospital and realized that visiting hours had started. When I arrived at Peyton's room knowing that when she woke up we could be together. I slowly made my way to her bedside, noticing how angelic she looked her blonde hair fell framing her face. I guess before now I never noticed just how beautiful Peyton was.

"Hey buddy." I knew she couldn't hear but it couldn't hurt to try, "listen Peyton, I ended it with Brooke, I knew how much you didn't like her." I chucked at the memory of Peyton telling me how stuck up and conceited she thought Brooke was, at the time I had protected Brooke but now I saw that Peyton was right all along.

"Peyton, if you don't wake up things are gonna become hell for me, so you gotta wake up. You are not leaving just yet Peyton you have a life to live, a destiny fill, there is only one Peyton Sawyer and I love her. I love you Peyton." I got nothing, I knew she wouldn't know what I just said but I just had to say it.

The day wore on without any change, Mr. Sawyer and William came and went. I never thought William would care but he came and even whispered something in Peyton's ear, I couldn't hear what he said, but I don't think it was bad. I decided to ask the nurse if I could stay the night and she agreed but eyed me suspiciously.

Before I settled myself in the chair in the corner I went to Peyton one more time kissed her for head and whispered "I love you" one more time before slipping into sleep ness in the silent hospital room.

**Sorry this chapter was so short guys but it was mainly supposed to focus on Brooke and Lucas's break up. I made it short like that because I can't really write breakups. And for all for you worrying, so far I have no plans to kill Peyton, luv you all so please R&R**

**xoxo pinkpenguin045**


	7. Waking Up and Surprises

**Ok since I am going away for 1 week starting tomorrow and I won't be back til next Friday I decided to update..YAY!!! In this chapter Peyton will awaken but what's One Tree Hill without drama. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill sadly**

**OTH*OTH*OTH*OTH***

PPOV

My eyes snapped open and I found myself in a white hospital room, my best friend asleep in the corner, my dad talking to the doctor in the hallway. I racked my brain trying to remember what had happened. The last thing I remember is the party when Lucas got together with Brooke.

"Lucas?" I whispered, carefully reaching my arm over to shake him awake. He instantly snapped awake when I touched his arm.

"Peyton!" he said excitedly, his gorgeous smile lighting up his face. "Your awake, this is great. Let me get a doctor." He stood up preparing to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait," he sat back down.

"Yeah"

"Lucas, what happened to me?"

"Peyton you don't remember?" I shook my head. "You were hit by someone on your way to school."

"School? Lucas school doesn't start for another 3 weeks, what are you talking about?" I looked at him confused.

"Oh crap" he muttered under his breath, then he muttered something else that sounded like "be right back" he left suddenly and I saw him talking to the doctor that my dad was talking too earlier, my dad was gone, he had probably gone to the cafeteria. After a couple of minutes the doctor and Lucas entered my room, concern lining Lucas's face.

"Glad to see your awake" the doctor said smiling warmly at me. I smiled back. "Well Peyton, this news may be surprising to you, but I am so sorry to tell you, you are suffering from a small case of amnesia."

"Amnesia!" I said sitting up. My side shooting in pain. I yelped and I saw Lucas lean forward to help but the doctor got the me first and gave me a shot of painkillers. I laid back down. "What do you mean amnesia?"

"Peyton," Lucas said for the first time since re-entering my room, "it's not August anymore, it's September 9th, yesterday was the first day of school."

My head was spinning, "Are you meaning to tell me, I don't remember anything, before three weeks ago?"

"Yes, and we are so sorry" the doctor said real concern in his voice.

"It's ok, I guess, I mean it's only three weeks I mean I'm sure Lucas can tell me all about it. Right Lucas?" I looked at him my eyes looking straight into his, god, he was gorgeous, then I remembered Brooke, his girlfriend, I looked away automatically.

"Yeah Peyton, I'll fill you in."

"Ms. Sawyer, the thing with this case of amnesia is that although you have only forgotten 3 weeks, now, this amnesia will come back and you may forget other things along the way. I am so sorry again Ms. Sawyer." I stared at him blankly, he quietly left the room, and Lucas sighed and sat back down.

"So Lucas, fill me in here, what the hell happened?"

He told me almost everything, up to the day before the first day of school, then my dad came in and Lucas told me he'd tell me the rest later, my dad then patted Lucas on the back and mouthed 'Thank You' my dad then turned to me and smiled, he told me the story of how we got hit. Then Haley and Nathan came in, no doubt Lucas had called them and told them I was awake, all we did was talk about what I did remember. After a while though I got tired and Nathan and Haley left the room telling me they'd be back tomorrow. I then fell asleep in the quiet dark serene hospital, a blond boy filling my dreams.

**OTH*OTH*OTH***

**So did u like my new chapter? It mostly focus's on Peyton's amnesia and her waking up. I gave her amnesia because I wanted to make it interesting, you got a problem with that. Also I don't know if that type of amnesia actually exists but this is fanfiction and in my world it does!! So anyways click the little button below and review and remember that I won't be back til Friday the 7****th**** so I won't be updating this week..**

**Xoxo .820 (I changed my name from pinkpenguin045) **


End file.
